His Blue Eyes -A Riley Anderson Love Story
by joekeeryfan27
Summary: Based on one of my oc's Info: Riley Christopher Anderson just moved to Riverdale from somewhere in Australia . He's a new student in the Riverdale High school and he meets a girl who he really likes and when they get to know eachother a bit more they start dating . Read this story to see what else might happen .
1. Chapter 1-A New Start--Moving Day

Riley had lived somewhere in Australia for the longest time but his parents wanted to move to Riverdale he really didn't want to leave his hometown because he was really nervous that people would judge him also he felt that he wouldn't fit in with the rest of the teenagers from the school . So one day he had moved from where he used to live into Riverdale and walked to the school which was in a small town . I had went to class that day and in the class I seen a boy about my age that had blond hair and he had the prettiest blue eyes I couldn't help but smile at him . He smiled back at me ." Alright so we have a new student today he's from somewhere in Australia and make sure to be nice to him and show him around later on ." The teacher had said . The teacher didn't mention his name but I was going to ask him later .


	2. Cha2-Working On Assignments -Meeting Him

Then the teacher was making us do assignments with partners so I chose the the new guy to work with if I worked with him on it we would maybe get to know about eachother so I went over to his table and sat next to him "Hi you must be the new student here from Australia so what's your name ?" I asked . "Riley Christopher Anderson and you ?" He asked in his Australian accent ." My name is Erin it's a pleasure to meet you too Riley ." I awnsered back . "Pleasure to meet you too Erin ." Riley had said ." Ya know , I really like your name it sounds pretty cool." I replied with a smile . "Thank you that's very kind of you ." He replied . "You're welcome ." I had spoke again as I smiled . Then we started doing our assignment together and I would be talking to him at break again .


	3. Chapter 3-How’s It Coming Along ?

The teacher walked over and seen me and Riley working together on an assignment . "How's it coming along you two ?" The teacher had asked . "It's going good actually we're almost done just a few more things to do and we'll be done ." Riley had said as he smiled . " Good to hear I'll definitely give you both an A very proud of you two ." Said Mr. Martinsdale . "Alright thanks sir ." We both had said at the same time as we smiled . "You're welcome ." He responded back with a smile .


	4. Chapter 4-Finished Assignments

Then few minutes later we had finished our assignment we were working on together . " We're finally done ." I replied with a smile and handed it in to our teacher ." Alright ." The teacher had said as he smiled at the both of us then he graded the paper and he gave us both an A then handed it back to us and we both smiled we were happy that we had got a good grade on our assignment. The bell then rang then we both got out of class and went down the hall I walked next to Riley and talked to him for a bit .


	5. Chapter 5-Lunch Time

At 12:15pm it was lunch time so Riley and I went to the cafeteria and I sat down at the table with him but before I are something he asked me a question ." Hey Erin I know I'm the new student in this school but do you have a crush on me and want to date me ? If you do it's okay I don't mind if you do ." Riley asked curiously. I smiled " Yes actually I do and sure I think you're really cute ." I said as I looked in his beautiful blue eyes . " Alright sounds good then I'll see you at 8pm tonight I'll take you out on a date ." He replied . "Alright I'll be there ." I said as I nodded then started to eat my lunch he smiled and then started to eat his as well .


	6. Chap 6-Riley I Really Really Like You

After I had ate my salad and my pasta for lunch I had said something to Riley that made him smile ." Riley I really really like you I'm not kidding I really do and I think you're pretty cute ." I said as I smiled at him. He looked over at me "Awww that's so sweet and thank you and I really really like you too ." said Riley as he smiled back at me . "You're welcome ." I replied as I smiled back at him again . "By the way I'll come pick you up tonight at 8 I know where you live you live next door to me on Greensdale St . In that blue house on the right mines right next to it ." replied Riley as he smiled . "Yes that's the one lol and see you tonight when you come to pick me up ." I said as I smiled ." Yes indeed ." He nodded .


	7. Chapter 7-Riley And Erin's First Date

(Time skip half day of school)

**8:00pm.**

It was now time to go home it was 2 pm when we went home now it was 8 I was getting dressed I had put on a blue sparkly dress then went downstairs to wait for Riley to knock on the front door he had finally came over and knocked on the door I then had got up and awnsered it " Well hello there cutie." I had said as I smiled and looked into his blue eyes. " Hey you ready?" he asked curiously. " Yep." I nodded as I smiled so he took my hand and we went to a movie together we had got popcorn and two drinks we sat beside eachother and smiled as the movie started playing on the big screen in the theatre. After a while it ended then we got out of the movie theatre and went for a walk as we held eachother's hands while we walked down the streets .


	8. Chapter 8-Riley ,I Love You So Much

I then sat down with Riley at a park on the bench as I held his hand as I had smiled "Riley ,I love you so much ." I had replied ." I love you too Erin you're the sweetest girl ever and I'm happy I met you ." He smiled as he said ." I then smiled as I said "Me too I'm happy I met you as well and you're very cute Riley I love your pretty blue eyes ." He smiled "Awww thank you that's very sweet of you." He smiled ."You're very welcome ." I replied with a smile .

Later on we got up and he walked me home . "I had lots of fun tonight we should do this again sometime." I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek before I had went in after he walked me home . "Yes you're right we should so anyways I'll see you tommorow at school ." He said . "Alright see you tommorow at school as well ." I replied as I then went in and he had left .


	9. Chapter 9-Watching Tv At Night Time

When I had walked into the house I had walked into the living room and sat down as I then turned on the tv and watched a movie that was on the movie guide for tonight and I had some popcorn as well while watching the movie I loved watching movies on the tv or I also loved going to movie theatres to see movies that were playing there as well I always had fun when I did . I had smiled and took a drink of whatever it was that I was drinking and then ate some more popcorn as I watched the movie on my tv that night .


	10. Chapter 10-A Phone Call From Riley

Later on that night I heard my cell phone ringing so I had picked it up and awnsered it . " Hello who is it ?" I asked curiously waiting for an awnser cause the name was kind of small when it came up on the screen of the phone . "It's Riley just wanted to call and check up on ya and love you so much ." He had said ." Oh hey Riley love you too ." I said excitingly because it was him that was on the phone . "Hey what's up ? hope your alright and I'll see you tommorow at school ." He said . "Yes I'm fine just watching tv for a bit and alright you too I'll see you tommorow anyways got to go love ya ." I said . "Alright love you too bye ." He said then we had both hung up afterwards .


	11. Chapter 11 -Who Was That On The Phone?

My mom had asked me something as she had came into my room as I was watching tv . "Who was that on the phone that you were talking to ? " she asked curiously. "It was my boyfriend ,Riley from school he's new to Riverdale he's originally from somewhere in Australia he's so very sweet ." I smiled as I explained to her what he was like . "Cool what's he look like ?and I bet he is ." She said . " Well he's 5'8, blond hair ,blue eyes and his accent is very dreamy and cute and he really loves to read ." I awnsered . "Awww looks like you got a crush on this boy don't you ? " she asked . "Yes indeed I do he's like the cutest boy in school and I love him so much ." I smiled and nodded . "Awww that's cute I would love to meet him one day you should bring him over sometime ." She replied . "Yes I might do that ." I replied as I smiled .


	12. Chap 12 -Awww You Love Him Don’t You?

My mom then smiled as she asked me "Awww you love him don't you ? Don't you ? " I nodded as I began to blush . " Yes mom I love Riley so much he's the sweetest boyfriend ever and treats me very well ." I smiled as I replied to her question . "That's good to hear and that's very sweet that you love him I bet he loves you too ." She had said . "He does he loves me a lot just like I love him I'll see him again tommorow sometime ." I said excitingly . "That sounds cool actually ." My mom said as she smiled . "Yep can't wait ." I had said with a smile as I was so excited .

"So what's your favorite thing about him ?" She asked . "I love his blond hair ,his blue eyes ,smile , his accent is so dreamy and he's very sweet ." I replied while smiling. "Aww that sounds cute ." She had replied . "I know right it is ." I replied while smiling .


	13. Chapter 13-Erin Do You Want Anything?

"Erin do you want something to eat ?" My mom had asked me curiously as she smiled . "Yes please and thank you ,can I have a bagel with cream cheese on it ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " Yes of course you can I'll go make one." She said as she went to toast a bagel then took it out of the toaster after that she had put on the cream cheese and brought it back on a plate and handed it to me ." Here you go and enjoy ." She said . "Thanks ." I replied as I smiled and started eating it as I was daydreaming about Riley of course . " You're very welcome. " she smiled as she didn't even know I was daydreaming at the time .

Later on I had finished eating the bagel and then I started drinking my juice as my mom ate something since she hadn't ate anything yet not even this morning .


	14. Chapter 14-Can I Stay For The Night ?

Neither of Riley's parents were home tonight and they wouldn't be until tommorow so he left a note on the table saying he went to his girlfriend's place for the night so they knew where he was and he walked to my house , knocked on the door and my mom awnsered it ." Hello you're Riley right ? " she asks . " yes that's me is Erin here ? " he asks curiously. " Yes come right in ." She said as he walked in and asked her " Hey Erin can I ask you something?" He asks curiously." Sure what is it ?" I replied . " My parents aren't gonna be home until tomorrow sometime and I left a note saying I'll be here for the night is it okay if I stay here with you at your house for the night ?" Riley asks . " Sure of course it's okay if you do ." I smiled . "Alright cool sounds good and thanks ." Riley smiled . "You're welcome ." I replied back as I smiled and kissed his cheek then my mom brought him a cup of tea and he started drinking it . " So that's Riley the one you've been talking about ?" She asks . "Yep that's him ." I said as I smiled as I sat beside him . "Cool it's nice to meet you Riley ." Said my mother . "It's a pleasure to meet you too ." He said kindly as he smiled .


	15. C15-Riley Do You Want Something To Drink

I was still sitting down with Riley and my mom as I faced him as I started talking once again "Riley ,do you want something to drink ?" I offered him as I smiled . " Yes please and thank you ,can I get a cup of tea please and thank you ?" He asks as he smiled and had used his good manners as well . " Yep I can make you a cup of tea . Do you want milk in it or no?" I asked curiously. "Yes please I'll have a bit of milk in it ." He replied . I nodded and smiled then went to the kitchen took out the two mugs and made his tea then put some in the blue mug then put a bit of milk and did the same with mine .

Later after I finished making the tea I had brought it to him as I had handed it over to him so he took a hold of it . " Thank you ." He smiled as he blew on it first then took a sip . "You're welcome ." I smiled .


	16. Chap 16-What You Writing, Riley?

Few minutes later I had entered the room again and sat by Riley as I smiled . " What you writing ,Riley ?" I asked curiously as I noticed he was writing something with his right hand . " I'm writing a poem do you wanna hear it ?" He asks as he smiled . " Yes ." I nodded as I replied . "Alright ." He held the paper and read out loud . " it says : Roses are red ,violets are blue sugar is sweet but not as sweet as you for I love you to the moon and back and I'll love you each and everyday ." I smiled as I heard him read it . " Awww that's so sweet and romantic ." I smiled as I replied . " I agree that's why I wrote it ." He stated .


	17. Chapter 17-Stop It You're Hurting Him!

Later that day I went over to Riley's house for a bit and his father had came downstairs as he was literally drunk and wasn't being very nice to his only son he started pushing him to the floor and hitting him across the face I had no idea why he was even doing that . I went over and tried to stop him . " **STOP IT YOU'RE HURTING HIM !** " I yelled . He then stopped I had crossed my arms and was really mad at his dad for doing this to him . I then ran over to Riley and helped him up the only thing that was showing on his cheek was a bruise from where his father had hit him just then police came to his house and arrested his father. I then sat down with Riley and asked " Riley you okay ? I can't believe he would do this to you I feel sorry that you got hurt by your father he really shouldn't have done that ." I said as I handed him an ice pack so he then took it and put it on his cheek. " I know he shouldn't have done that I agree and it hurt." said, Riley . " He's not gonna hurt you ever again he's now in jail and it's a good thing I stopped him cause if I didn't he would have done that way worser then he did I'm so glad you're okay though I was worried about you when he did that . "Thank you for stopping him I really appreciate it and true he would have ." He said as he hugged me to thank me for doing what I did . "You're welcome ." I had said as I hugged him back .


	18. 18-How's Your Cheek Does It Feel Better?

I had sat down with Riley as I looked over at him "How's your cheek doing does it feel better a bit ?" I asked curiously. " Yeah a bit but still kind of stings actually ." Riley explained . " I hope it heals may take a while but it will just keep icing the bruise and it'll heal ." I said as I smiled while kissing his forehead lightly . "Alright thank you so much and once again thank you for helping me when he was hurting me you actually saved my life ." Riley replied with a smile . "You're welcome Riley ." I said as I smiled and listened to music with him as he held the ice up to his cheek .Then I asked " So what you wanna do now ?"He smiled , " We could listen to music if you want to how does that sound?" Riley asked curiously. " Yes sure that sounds like a great idea good thinking ." I replied back as I smiled back at him then he nodded and put on the music on his stereo that was in the living room at the moment he then sat back down on the couch beside me as we listened to music together we had alot of fun doing that together that day and also as we were listening to music we had something to snack on we had some nachos he smiled as he picked one up and started eating it then I did the same after he did .


	19. Chapter 19-Riley I Love You

I smiled at Riley as we were now sitting on the couch . " Hey can I tell you something ?" I asked with a smile as I looked over at him . " Sure go ahead what is it ? What do you want to tell me?" He asks curiously with a smile . " Riley I love you ." I replied as I smiled once again I just couldn't stop smiling when I had told him . " I love you too sweetheart ." He replied as he then kissed my cheek I had literally blushed when he did that and when he called me a sweetheart that made me blush as well he was such a sweet kind of guy and I loved him so much .

I then started running my fingers through his blond hair as I was smiling, he started to smile as well .It was so cute when he was smiling his smile was like literally gorgeous I couldn't help but blush when he smiled . "You have the cutest smile ever ,Riley . " I spoke once again . " Thank you ,you do too my dear. " said Riley as he smiled . " Why thank you." I smiled back once more .


	20. Ch 20-You Have Really Pretty Blue Eyes

I looked over at Riley and smiled " Riley ,you have really pretty blue eyes ." I had said to him he then had smiled as well . "Awww thank you that's the sweetest thing you've ever said but I'm sure you've said lots of things that were sweet about me though." Riley said as he giggled . " True ,very true I have ." I said as I started giggling as well . " So what's up how's my sweet and handsome boyfriend doing ?" I asked as I smiled . " I'm doing pretty good actually what about you my sweet girlfriend ?" He asked curiously. " I'm doing good too actually ." I replied to his question while smiling . " Ah ,good to hear ." He smiled as he then kissed my cheek then I kissed his as well . " I love you so much ." He replied . " I love you too ." I had said .

He was of course the sweetest guy ever .He was indeed the only guy who I've ever dated and he was the right one for me he would even cheer me up if I had a bad day or if I was going through rough times he would always be there for me when I needed him the most no matter where I was he was always right beside me and cheering me up as he made me smile or laugh .


	21. Cha 21- ,Do You Want To Go Out For Lunch

Riley then looked over at me as he smiled and started talking "Erin, do you want to go out for lunch with me ? "He asked curiously as he was still smiling . " Sure that sounds like a great idea ." I awnsered back as I started to smile . "Alright let's get going ." Riley said while putting on his jean jacket then headed for the front door I had followed him outside then we walked down the streets to find the nearest diner to have lunch at but we couldn't find any yet so we still kept on walking a little further . "Nice day huh?" He asks curiously as he smiled while walking with me as I held his hand while we walked . " Yes indeed it is actually ." I replied back while smiling . " I agree and I love days when it's like this it's really nice out today ." Riley said . " I agree I totally agree with you Riley ." I said as I smiled at him . He smiled back as well .


	22. Chapter 22-Hi ,What Would You Two Like ?

Later on we had arrived to the diner and he held open the door for me as I walked in . " Thank you ." I said as I smiled at him then he came inside too . " You're welcome ." He replied . We then went to go sit at the table near the window as we waited for a waiter to come by just then one had appeared and brought us the menus . " Hi, what would you two like ?" The waiter asked as she was dressed in a blue shirt and jeans while her hair was up in a pony tail . " Hmmm I'll have a chicken wrap , salad and for a drink a strawberry milkshake please and thank you ." Awnsered ,Riley . " Alright and you ?" The waiter asked . " I'll have the same thing please and thank you ." I smiled . "Okay coming up . "

She then walked away and got the people in the back to make the food then she brought them their food . " Here you go enjoy ." She said . " Thanks ." We both said as we smiled . " You're welcome ." She replied then she took off again as we started eating . I first started eating my wrap first then took a drink after that I went back to eating my wrap I had got and so did he as well .


	23. Chapter 23-Going Back To His Place

We had finished eating our food then the waiter had came over and took our plates and the glasses then put them in the kitchen then came back and he paid for the lunch then after that we left the diner then went back to his place for a bit then went to my place since his mom wasn't home yet and plus his father was in jail for abusing him . " Hey Riley how are you ?" My mom asked curiously. " Hello and I'm good actually I'm going back to my house tonight when my mom gets home it's gonna be the second night that she won't be home until later, could you drive me if it's okay ?" Riley asked . "Yes of course I can ." She said as she smiled . " Thank you ." He smiled. " You're welcome ." She had said .


	24. Chapter 24-How’s Your Mom Doing ?

My mom had sat down with us . "So how's your mom doing ? " She asks Riley as she smiled . "She's doing good just out somewhere then my dad well ya know he's in jail now cause he abused me so yeah and I still think he shouldn't have done that ." Riley had said . " Sorry to hear that and true you don't deserve that that's not nice what he did to you ." My mom said to him . "I know I agree I don't deserve being abused by him I didn't do anything wrong and he just literally hit me across the face and it hurt ." Riley explained . " You are right you don't ." She said . I then walked over to him and hugged him maybe that would make him feel a little better . " Better ?" I asked curiously as I smiled . " Yeah much better ." Riley replied as he smiled then kissed me on my cheek softly. " Good to hear ." I replied as I smiled .

Then two minutes later .

"Hey mom can he stay for dinner tonight then we can take him home after ? Is that okay ? " I asked curiously. " Yes of course that's okay if your boyfriend stays for dinner ." She said . " Alright cool . " I smiled as I replied .


	25. C25-Having Dinner With My Boyfriend&Mom

I had set the table that night as it was now dinner time and my mom had put the food on the table that night we had chicken strips , mashed potatoes and corn tonight would be the first time ever that my boyfriend had tried my mom's cooking so with that he had took his fork and ate some of the mashed potatoes then some of his corn and also his chicken strips . "So how is it Riley do you like my mom's cooking? "I asked curiously . He then finished chewing his food before he began talking . "Yes it's pretty good actually thanks for asking ." He said as he smiled . "Good to hear that you like it Riley ." I said as I smiled and so did my mom when I had said that he did and when he said he really liked it , it had made my mom smile . " I love the way she makes the chicken strips she makes them really good ." I replied as I smiled . " I totally agree and it's my first time trying your mom's cooking but it's really good actually thank you for inviting me to dinner tonight you two ." Riley replied with a smile . " You're welcome no problemo you're welcome here for dinner anytime ." I said while smiling then I kissed his cheek and then began eating again .

Then later on we finished eating dinner so I then walked Riley home since he lived close to me actually . As we got there to his place his mom was inside now and home of course so before he went in he kissed me and I had said goodbye to him and that I'd see him sometime tommorow meanwhile in the house he had sat down with his mom " Mom I stayed for dinner at my girlfriend's house and it was pretty good ." He told her . " Good to hear that you enjoyed it and had fun I'll let you stay at her house for dinner anytime you want I don't mind ." She told him as she smiled . "Okay sounds good ." He replied as he smiled once again .


	26. Chap Twenty Six-Looking At Photographs

While I was now at home with my mom and Riley was at home with his I sat at the table across from my mom while I was looking through my photo album inside the photo album I had photographs I took of Riley I smiled while looking at the photographs . "Are those photographs of your boyfriend named Riley ? " My mom asked curiously. I nodded my head "Yes that's Riley he's such a sweetheart and he's cute as well and yes you've met him before ." I said as I giggled and blushed while thinking about him . " I bet he is a sweetheart and he's glad to have you just like your glad to have him ." She said . " Yes that's true and yes I was the one who took the photographs of him with my camera then got them developed then I had put them in a photo album ." I said. " That's pretty cool actually ." She said as she smiled . " I know I agree ." I replied with a smile as I turned the next page where I had found another pic of him and I couldn't help but smile while blushing when I had seen it .


	27. C27-I Bet You Really Love Riley

My mom smiled "I bet you really love Riley." She said as she smiled . "Yes indeed I love him so much he's such a sweetheart and he's always there for me if I need him I don't know what I'd do without him he's my everything ." I said as I smiled while blushing and yes of course my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink while blushing . " Awwww that's so sweet and I'm happy for you two to be together glad you found a guy to date he's very nice and I bet he loves you very much just as much as you love him ." She said . " Yes indeed he does and I do as well also thank you mom for saying that ." I replied with a smile . "You're welcome ." she replied as she smiled .


	28. Chap 28-Goodnight Mom I'm Going To Bed

**8:00pm that night .**

It was going to be a school day tommorow so I had to get to bed i was now already in my pjs and already had brushed my hair and teeth then went to my mom to talk to her for a sec . "Goodnight mom I'm going to bed ." I said as I smiled and gave her a kiss on her cheek . "Goodnight ." She said back as well then I headed upstairs to my room and got into bed then turned off my light that was on the table next to my bed .

That night as I slept I was smiling because of a dream I had it was just so sweet what I had dreamt about that very night . Plus I just couldn't wait to see Riley tommorow at school and I knew he was always excited to see me no matter if he came over or if I went to his house or if I seen him at school or if we went out on a date .


	29. Chapter 29-The Nightmare

That night I had a nightmare . "No no no no don't hurt him ..." I kept yelling out as I tossed and turned then I realized I had woken up screaming and breathing heavily . I knew what I had seen in my dream and it wasn't good either I had seen someone who was on a street and I seen two guys who were trying to hurt my boyfriend and it wasn't a good thing either they had started punching him and then soon enough he had a lip that was bleeding and he was coughing up blood but at least he was still alive though I had helped him up and took him to the nearest place to get him cleaned up after all that had happened. Then while I was still in my bed I had told myself "It's just a bad dream just go back to sleep ." I said to myself and then in an instant I had fell asleep again .


	30. Chapter 30-Going To School With Riley

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ddbf7cd4d538432f7e7fa5355702dc7d"Later on it was morning and my alarm on my cell phone had woken me up I got out of bed , got dressed ,brushed my hair had breakfast , brushed my teeth and then picked up my backpack and swung it over my shoulder "Bye mom see you later I'm going to school with Riley going to go to his place to pick him up ." I said as I smiled . "Alright have a good day ." She said . " Thank you ." I said . "You're welcome ." She replied . Then with that I had went outside and walked to his house which he was now outside so we walked side by side down the streets to get to our school ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a41852abb649930669f925a00b87d7c8""Listen Riley I have to tell you something ." I said . " What is it ?" He asks curiously. " I ... I had a nightmare last night and someone started punching you and hurting you your lip was bleeding and you were coughing up blood but still alive and I did clean you up afterwards ." I had told him . " Oh honey It's okay it was just a bad dream I'm okay don't worry ." He had replied as he hugged me. " I know and I'm so happy that your with me now and at least it was just a dream and not real ." I replied . " Yes you're right at least it wasn't ." He had replied . Then he had kissed me on my cheek later on we had gotten to school then went inside ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	31. Chapter 31-Going To First Class

I had went over to my locker which was next to Riley's and I got out my books as I put other things into the locker then I had locked it then went to class with Riley we went inside and then sat down as we started doing a test for first period of the morning . "And begin."Mrs . Wallenberg had said . So with that said everyone in the class was working on their tests and I had studied last night and I was guessing that Riley had to so I began to do the test . Later on I handed in the test to the teacher and so did Riley and everyone else today it was going to be marked sometime so we had to hand it in .

The teacher began marking the papers one student got an F because they didn't study the night before , Riley got an A+ and so did I and a couple of others . "Yes! ." Riley yelled in excitement after everyone had finished their tests ." What did you get Riley ?" I asked curiously peering over at his paper. " I got an A+ what about you darling ?" He asked . "Same thing actually ." I said as I smiled . " Congratulations." He replied . " Thanks you too ." I replied back .


	32. Chapter 32-Break Time -Leave Him Alone

Then at 9:15 am it was break time so when the bell rang for break time I got my books and my bag which I had put the books in the bag and swung the bag over my shoulder as I walked out of first period class with Riley . " Hey Riley I'm very proud of you for getting an A+ your mom will be proud of you too when you show her after school ." I said as I smiled . " I know I agree she will and thanks I'm proud of you as well and so will your mom ." He had said ."Yep ." I replied back as I smiled at him while we were walking through the halls at break time .

Just then when we were walking a bully dressed in a black shirt came up to us and pushed Riley to the floor and started laughing and calling him names . " Hahahahhaha stupid blondie boy hahaha ." The one bully had said . "SHUT UP AND LEAVE HIM ALONE YOU MEANIE !" I yelled . "Or what lady ? The other bully asked . " Or I'll tell on you." The bully got scared so they just laughed and walked away while they left him there on the floor . I had rolled my eyes . " What a jerk those people are i hate them they are bullies ." I replied as I helped Riley up to his feet . "Thanks ." He replied as he smiled when I had helped him up . " You're welcome ." I said." And I agree they are jerks ." Riley replied . " Yep and are you alright did they hurt you ?" I asked curiously and worringly . " Nope I'm fine and yes I'm okay ." Riley spoke . "Alright at least your okay and not hurt they won't bug you again . " I told him as I hugged him and began walking once again with him beside me .


	33. Chapter 33-Going To 2nd Period

It was now next period so Riley and I went to 2nd period class together after the bell had rung we got into the room and sat down at our desks I sat beside him in class like I normally did in 2nd period of the day . "Good morning ." Mr. Kendrus had said to the class . " Morning ." Riley had said as he smiled at the teacher . "Morning to you too Riley, Anderson ... is it ?" The teacher asked curiously. "Yes Anderson is my last name ." awnsered Riley. " Alright cool ." The teacher replied . Of course I was just sitting there daydreaming about Riley but then afterwards I started working on the thing we had to do with a partner so Riley and I worked together on the assignment then we got it done and handed it in and so did the others they had handed theirs in as well . The teacher began marking them and they would get a mark on it then the teacher would hand it back then next day .


	34. Ch34-Lunch -Eating Soft Tacos & Salad

**(Time Skip To 1:15pm)**

It was now lunch time so we got out of 2nd period class then went down to the cafeteria I had walked with Riley into the cafeteria we had got our food on trays then went to go sit together at one of the tables . "So what did you get ? " Riley asked curiously. " Soft tacos and a salad , what about you ?" I asked curiously. " Haha cool and I got the same actually ." He said as he smiled . " That's pretty cool ." I replied as I smiled . "Yes it totally is ." He replied as he was smiling . We then began eating our soft tacos and our salads while sitting beside eachother.


	35. Cha 35-Going Back Home Half A Day Today

After lunch I had got my stuff out of my locker then waited by Riley's locker until he came out of the rest room since he needed to fix his hair because it was a bit messed up . "Hey ." He said as he smiled . "Hey Riley can I stay over tonight at your house ? " I asked curiously as we walked down the halls and out of the school after he got his stuff from his locker . " Sure of course you can ." He smiled . "Alright cool ." I said as I smiled then texted my mom on my phone and told her I wouldn't be home I'd be at Riley's place she had texted me back and said it was okay if I did stay over at his place so we walked to his house and went inside . " Hey mom ." Riley said as he smiled at her . " Hello Riley how was school ? " she asked curiously. " It was pretty good but kind of bad ." Awnsered Riley . " Aww honey why ?" She asked concerned about her son . " I .. I got made fun of some bully called me a stupid blondie boy and it hurt my feelings but at least Erin told them to stop and leave me alone she literally yelled at them." He replied . "Good thing they stopped when she told them to leave you alone and sorry that happened and you're not stupid ." She said . " I know and yes true it is a good thing she stopped them from bugging me and making fun of me ." He had replied . I took a seat next to Riley on the couch .


	36. Ch36-Erin Do You Want Something To Drink

Riley smiled at his mom " Mom guess what ?" He said . "What ?" She asked curiously " I got an A + today on my test today and so did Erin ." He said as he smiled proudly. " Good job you two very proud ." His mother had said as she smiled . "Thanks ." We both said at the same time while smiling . "You're welcome ." She then had said . He then cleared his throat and looked over at me . " Erin do you want something to drink?" He asked curiously. "Yes please and thank you I'll have a tea with a bit of milk in it please and thank you ." I replied . " Sure will do ." He nodded and went to go make some tea he made some mint flavoured tea then put a bit of milk in it then brought it to me . "Here you go and it's mint tea hope you like it ." He replied as he handed it over to me ."Thanks ." I said as I smiled then blew on it and then started sipping it. "You're welcome ." Riley replied with a smile .


	37. C37 -Havin Dinner With Riley And His Mom

**(Time Skip)**

**5:15pm dinner time that night. **

Riley's mom was making dinner as Riley and I were sitting down at the table while we talked . "Hey Riley can you help set the table please and thank you ?" His mother asked him curiously . "Yes mom will do ." He smiled as he had got up then helped set the table he had placed 3 plates on the table one for me , one for her and one for himself along with the forks and knives if we needed any and tonight we were having fettuccine Alfredo with a slice of bread we had the knives incase we wanted to put butter on the bread . Then later on the stuff was on the table on our plates his mom had sat down and began eating with us . He smiled over at me before I had taken a bite of my pasta which was the first time I ever tried his mom's cooking and to be honest it was actually pretty good . We then finished eating later on after that. " So do you like my mom's cooking ?" Asked Riley . "Yes it's really good actually I like it ." I said as I smiled . "That's good to hear that you do ." He replied . " Thank you Erin that's a nice compliment that you like my cooking ." She replied . "You're welcome Mrs. Anderson." I said as I smiled .


	38. Chapter 38-Movie Time With Riley

Later on that night .

"I'm going to bed you two can stay up if you'd like and do something fun together if you want to . " Riley's mother had said to both of us . "Alright mom night love you and we'll watch a movie together." Riley said . "Alright sounds good you two enjoy watching a movie and love you too Riley ." His mother had said back to him as she then headed upstairs to go to bed . " So what movie you wanna watch ? " he asked curiously. " Hmmmm... how about this one ?" I said as I pointed to the one in the pile of DVDs he owned . " Ah alright good choice that's a good one . " replied Riley as he smiled then had put it in the DVD player and pressed play then sat back down beside me I had layed my head on his shoulder while we watched the movie together and of course the volume was to 10 so it wasn't too loud to wake his mom up . I started giggling and so did he when we had seen a funny part of the movie .

He literally tried not to laugh but he couldn't help but laugh neither could I . "This movie is funny ." Riley had told me he had once seen it before which I thought was pretty cool because I had seen it too . " I agree it is ." I replied as I smiled .

Later on in a few minutes the movie was over and we cuddled for a bit on the couch because we didn't want to go to bed yet . "Riley I love you so much ." I had told him . " I love you too sweetheart ." He replied as he smiled .


	39. Chapter 39-Goodnight, Riley

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f642d5306950d14b5565c2040bf32bd"It was now 9:15 pm so Riley had pulled out the couch which made it look like a bed afterwards he put the pillows on there and I went and brushed my teeth and my hair then got my pjs on then climbed into bed where he had made it into one . "Goodnight ,Riley." I said as I smiled . "Goodnight lovely I'll see you in the morning my lovely Erin ." He said as he smiled as he kissed my cheek softly then got into his bed as well that was right next to me in his room . "I'll see you in the morning too." I replied . "Oh and if you need anything I'm right here ." Riley had replied as he turned off the lamp and fell asleep . "Alright ." I replied as I smiled then in a instant I had fallen asleep that night . /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9e30465b32bf04e876248199c59900f9"Later on that night I had faced the wall then had fell back asleep again that night after doing that ./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	40. Chap 40-Seeing Shadows, What Was That?

Later on that night at 11:00pm Riley had heard something coming from outside whatever it was he could see a shadow on curtain he got up and turned on the lamp and that's when I had gotten out of bed too as we looked around as we wondered what it was . "What was that noise and why is their a shadow there on the curtain is there something out there ?" He asked curiously. "I don't know exactly but that's a good question . " I said back and looked outside with him . " Oh no no no ... it's.. it's one of those bad guys quick give me the phone I'll call the police before something seriously bad happens ." Riley had said . I then handed him the phone and he called the police . "Hello there's a person outside and he's on our property can you arrest him and come quick ." He asked . "Yep will do ." The guy on the other line said then the guy hung up and went to Riley's street area and arrested the guy so he was long gone now and never returned again so then Riley and I had went back to bed and fell asleep .


	41. Chapter 41- Good Morning ,Riley

I was still sleeping when Riley had walked over and shook my shoulder lightly to wake me up . "Wake up Erin it's morning." He whispered in my ear as he did that . I then opened my eyes and woke up ." Good morning Riley ." I said as I was awake . " Morning lovely ." He said back as he smiled . " Do we have school today or no ? " I asked curiously . " Nope today's the pa day we have no school today so we get to stay home you can stay over for another night if you'd like ." Riley replied . " Alright sounds good I'll stay again tonight and alright didn't know that ." I replied . "Now you do lol and sounds good to me too ." He replied . I then sent a text message to my mom telling her I was staying over again tonight then I got one back from her that said she was okay with it so then after that we both headed downstairs to have some breakfast.

"Good morning you two ." Riley's mother spoke . "Morning mom . " Riley had replied as he smiled . " How did you two sleep ? Did you both sleep good ?" She asked . "Yes and no ." Riley awnsered . "Yeah we heard something outside and we seen shadows on the curtains so we woke up and went to go see what it was and it turned out there was someone outside that was a bad person so they got arrested. , isn't that right Riley ?" I asked after explaining what had happened . " Yep ." He nodded in agreement . " I see ." She had replied .


	42. Cha 42-Erin ,What Do You Wanna Do Today?

Riley began smiling at me so I smiled back "Erin ,what do you wanna do today ?" He asked curiously. " Hmmm we could play truth or dare if you want ." I suggested ." Alright ." He nodded in agreement . We both sat down at the table . "OOOOh can I join ?" His mom asked . "Sure ." He said back as he smiled and giggled . "Alright cool ." She said . " Alright ,Riley truth or dare ?" I asked curiously. " Truth ." He awnsered . "Is it true that you really like me ?" He blushed at that question . " Hell yeah I really like you I love you too ." Riley said as he was still blushing . " Awwwww that's so cute ." I replied as I smiled . "I know that's why I said it ." Riley had told me . "Hehehe" I giggled . "Alrighty so Erin truth or dare ?" He asked curiously. " Truth ." I awnsered . "Is it true that you like art and music ?" He questioned . "Yes ." I nodded . "Cool ." I smiled " Alright , truth or dare ?" She thought for a moment . ". Dare and I dare you to kiss your boyfriend ." She said . " Alright ." I replied as I smiled then kissed his lips then pulled away . " Alright let's do something else maybe just talk about stuff ." Riley replied . " Okay ." We both had said at the same time as we both smiled .

" So how have you been lately ?" His mother asked . " I've been doing good actually ,you ?" I smiled . " Same here just been taking good care of Riley ever since his dad left to go to jail for what he did to him I'm keeping him safe ." She told me . " Good to hear your doing good and that your keeping him safe as well he doesn't deserve what his dad did to him ." I told her . " I agree he doesn't ." She had spoke again .


	43. Chapter 43-A Mysterious Phone Call

9:am on a Tuesday the phone rang Riley picked it up. " He... hello ...?" He said as he was shaking a bit because he had heard a voice on the phone that scared him . It had spoke in a quiet tone that was very freaky . " I'm gonna hurt someone and maybe it might be you ." The voice said as it started to laugh evilly. " Shut up leave me alone no you're not ." He cried out . " Riley is everything okay ?" I asked him as I put my hand on his shoulder . "N n n ... no... this guys voice is creeping me out and he won't leave me alone do something ." He had said as he was terrified . " Alright ." I replied as I took the phone .

" Leave my boyfriend alone right now you idiot ." I yelled . The person on the phone disappeared and it never said anything again so that ment the person on the phone didn't bug him anymore so I then hung up the phone . "There that'll teach em ." I replied . " Thank you ,thank you so much ." Riley said . "You're welcome he won't be bugging you anymore ." I smiled .


	44. Chapter 44 -Riley, Your Nose Is Bleeding

While I was sitting with Riley while I had noticed something red underneath his nose and it just literally started happening ."Riley ?" I asked . "Yeah ?" He asked . " Riley, your nose ,are you okay ?" I asked curiously. " Yeah I'm fine it just does that sometimes ." He explained to me . " Ah okay as long as your okay that's what matters ." I said as I handed him a kleenex he took it and tilted his head back a bit then wiped his nose with the kleenex after he had done that the kleenex was bloody but not too much . He then threw the kleenex in the garbage and then stopped what he was doing and looked at me and smiled .

"Thank you again for doing that ." He spoke . "You're welcome ." I replied as I kissed his cheek softly .


	45. Chapter 45-Has It Stopped Bleeding ?

"Has it stopped bleeding ?" Riley asked curiously. "Yep it is your all good ." I said as I smiled and kissed his cheek softly . "Alright good to hear ." He had said . " Hey Riley I love you so much never forget that ." I replied while smiling . " I love you too sweetheart and I won't ever forget that ." He replied back as he kissed my cheek this time .

"You're just the cutest boy ever I am so happy I met you when you first moved here to Riverdale , do you miss your old hometown?" I asked . " Yes I miss it but I'm stuck living here in Riverdale my mom probably doesn't wanna move again so yeah and thank you that's very sweet of you to say I'm also glad I met you too ." He replied back .


	46. Chapter 46-Let Go Of Him Now !

Riley and I were outside as we went for a walk then all of a sudden he had gotten grabbed by some person he had a hold of him holding his arms back and was literally gonna hurt him . " Please don't hurt me please don't please I beg you ." He cried out softly . " LET GO OF HIM NOW ! " I yelled at the man who held him . " What if I don't ?" The man questioned and laughed . "Shut up just let him go and don't hurt him . " I demanded him because I really didn't like what this bad guy was doing . " No ." He replied as he laughed again ."It's not funny so shut up ." I said then I stepped on his foot so with that he had finally let him go then ran away never to be seen again . " That's what you get for not listening ." I yelled out to him . " Did he hurt you ?" I asked Riley . " No not at all but he was gonna ." Riley had told me . "Oh my gosh I'm so glad you're okay though ." I replied as I hugged him then walked back inside with him .

"Thank you for saving my life ." Riley replied. "You're welcome." I smiled . "What happened ?" His mom asked . "Some guy grabbed him wouldn't let go when I asked him two so I had to step on his toe then he let go he was about to hurt Riley." I explained to her what had happened. "I'm glad he's okay and that you saved him ." She said as she smiled ." Me too ." I agreed as I smiled back at his mother .


	47. Chapter 47-The Kiss

I had looked over at Riley and smiled at him as he had then put his hand on my cheek softly which he had then kissed me romantically while the music was playing in the background it literally felt like sparks were flying when we kissed he was indeed a good kisser and that was no joke he actually was . We then pulled away . "You're a good kisser ." I said as I smiled at him. "Awww thanks you are too ." He replied back . "You're welcome ." I smiled as I had said that . "You are too as well by the way ." Riley spoke again . " Thanks ." I replied . " You're welcome as well ." He said back to me as he smiled .


	48. Cha 48-Hey Riley, Can We Go For A Drive?

While I was sitting next to Riley I had turned to look over at him "Hey can I ask you something ?" I said . "Sure go ahead what is it sweetie ?" He asked. "Hey Riley ,can we go for a drive in your car ?" I asked curiously. "Sure let's go ." He said as he got up from the couch and grabbed his keys off the counter . "I'll be back mom going to take my girlfriend for a drive ." Riley said to his mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek . " Alright stay safe you two." She said . "We will mom ." He smiled then with that we went outside as he unlocked the front door , got to the car then unlocked it as he helped me inside the car after he opened the car door . "Thank you ." I said . "You're welcome ." He replied then he got in the car , put on his seatbelt and started the car as music was playing I had told him a funny story as he had both hands on the wheel as he started to laugh when he laughed I thought it was cute just the way he did .

"That was funny , good story ." He replied . "I know right it is and yes it was funny ." I agreed . I then looked out the window as he drove .


	49. Chapter 49-Having Fun ?

As Riley was still driving he started talking again while focusing on the road so nothing bad would happen . " Having fun ?" He asked . " Yes indeed I'm having lots of fun going for a drive in your car with you and I really love the shade of blue of your car it looks pretty cool ." I replied ." Thanks had it for a while now used to be my mom's but she gave it to me she has a new car actually so she gave me her older one ." He explained . " Cool that was nice of her to do that for you ." I said as I smiled . " Yes I agree it was ." He smiled as he was still driving while focusing on the road .

"Anywhere you wanna go ?" He asked curiously. " Nope just for a drive down the streets ." I told him . " Alright that's okay with me honey. " he replied as he kept on driving down the streets . "Love this song ." I had told him with a smile . " Ah , me too actually it's a pretty good one ." He had agreed . "Cool." I smiled as he had told me that . "Yep ." He smiled while nodding as he kept on driving down another street .


	50. Chapter 50-Going Back Home

Riley drove down one more block then parked the car in the drive way , took his seat belt off and so did I then got out of the car and shut and locked the car doors then went inside as I followed . "Hey mom we're home !" Riley called out . His mother came downstairs. "Hey Riley how was the drive ? Did you two have fun ?" She asked . " Yes mother we did and we were safe too as well we didn't get hurt so that's a good thing ." He answered . "Yes that is a good thing you two didn't that wouldn't be good if you two got hurt and I'm glad you both had fun ." She smiled softly .

"Hey mom we're gonna go to my room and hang out if you need me call me I'll come down ." Riley told his mother as he smiled then kissed his mother's cheek softly ."Okay will do ." She replied . With that him and I went into his room as we got upstairs I sat down on his bed then he had sat bedside me and cuddled for a bit .

"I like your room it looks nice looks different now from the last time I seen it , did you paint your walls ? Is that it ?" I asked curiously. He nodded "Yes I did actually , thank you ." He replied as he smiled ."You're welcome ." I replied back as I smiled then kissed his lips romantically while still cuddling with him .


	51. Chapter 51-I Love You Riley

I was still sitting in his room as we listened to music on his boom box together and talked as well . "Hey Riley I wanna tell you something ." I said as I smiled . "Sure , tell me anything go ahead , what is it ?" He asked curiously with a smile . " I love you Riley I love you so much ." I said back to him while smiling . " I love you too sweetheart." said ,Riley with a smile . I smiled back at him then kissed his cheek softly .

"I'll always love you forever and ever ." Riley replied as he smiled . " Same here I'll always love you forever and ever too ." I replied back as we kissed again a bit more .


	52. C52-U Look Different Your Hair Is Longer

Later on that day Riley and I had went out once again but this time we had walked we had got to the place as soon as we got in there we went in then I sat across from Riley at Pop's diner ,we shared a strawberry milkshake together as I noticed something different about Riley . " Riley you look different your hair is longer you look pretty good like that I like it long ." I said as I smiled while touching his hair softly . "Thank you and yes indeed it is much longer then it was before it was a bit short and a bit long now it's down to my shoulders ." He replied . "Yes true and you're very welcome ." I replied back as I kissed his cheek softly .

We went back to drinking our milkshake together as we sat across the table from eachother . I smiled at him. He was dressed in a leather jacket and a turquoise shirt underneath with a pair of jeans . "I like your clothes too today ." I had then said after I drank some of the milkshake. "Thanks me too ." He replied as he smiled again after he had finished some of it then began drinking more of it ."You're welcome ." I smiled then began to drink more of it too as well until there was no more left plus until we had finished it together .


	53. C53-Riley You Look Cute With Longer Hair

I smiled at Riley before talking to him so he smiled back at me as well. " Riley ,you look cute with longer hair I like your new look." I said with another smile. "Awww thanks ." Riley said as he smiled while blushing his cheeks had turned a light shade of pink as he blushed . " Awww look at you your blushing ." I smiled as I giggled . " Yes I am blushing I just can't help it ." He giggled . "It's okay no worries you can blush all you want cutie ." I said . " I love it when you call me that I love it when you call me cutie it's just so adorable ." Riley spoke . " I know you do and thanks ." I replied as I giggled . " No problem ." He replied as well as he started giggling too.

I then drank some more of the milkshake and so did he then he paid for the milkshake we shared together then we left the place then went back to his house afterwards.


	54. Chapter 54-Listening To Music With Riley

We had gotten into Riley's house after he had unlocked the front door we had then went into the living room and he had put on some music on the stereo he had on the desk . "Woah ,Riley you've got a good taste in music I like it ." I smiled ." I'm glad you do and thanks ." Riley smiled then kissed my cheek . "You're welcome ." I replied as I then held his hand and smiled up at him . " You have really beautiful blue eyes ." I said as I was still smiling . " Awww thank you that's very nice of you to say that ." He replied as while smiling back at me . "You're welcome ." I replied back while kissing his cheek softly .

We sat down after that and started talking about things . " So what's your favorite book ?" I asked him curiously. " I don't really have one I like a lot of books I guess ." He replied to the question . "Ah that's cool ." I said as I smiled . "Yep so anyways how about yours ?" he nodded in agreement as he then asked as well. "I have so many some I don't remember the names too but I love to read a lot ." I told him as I started giggling . " Nothing wrong with that ." He smiled.


	55. Chapter 55-Playing With Riley's Hair

While I was sitting next to Riley I had ran my fingers gently through his hair while playing with it . " I love you ." He said as he smiled while I was doing that . "I love you too Riley ." I smiled back as I was still running my fingers gently through his hair while sitting with him . "I love you more than anything really love you so much ." He had told me . "Awwww that's such a sweet thing to say and I love you too as well I love you as much as you love me ." I told him while smiling. " Awww shucks ." He blushed then kissed my cheek softly . "Hey by the way Riley you're really handsome ." I had told him . "Thank you and you're pretty by the way ." He said as he smiled . "Thanks ." I said as I smiled back then kissed him .

"Hey Riley can I put up your hair in a pony tail ?" I asked curiously. "Sure go ahead if you'd like I don't mind ." He smiled . So with that I had brushed his hair gently then had put it up with a hair elastic in a pony tail ." There all done how's that look?" I asked . He looked in the mirror and seen it from the back . "It looks amazing thanks for putting my hair up ." He replied . "You're welcome ." I replied back as I smiled .


	56. Chapter 56-Riley ,You Okay ?

**The next day**

Riley was dressed in a red ,white and blue shirt the sleeves were dark blue and on a part of the sleeves was red I had went into the kitchen and saw him looking down like he was upset or almost feeling like he was gonna cry . I went up to him " Riley ,you okay ?" I asked curiously. He looked up at me . "I'm just upset I miss my cousin she ... she ... " he couldn't say what he was about to say he just didn't feel like saying it . " Honey what is it ? You can tell me anything I'm here for you ." I said to him as I hugged him . "Okay she died ." He sobbed . "I'm sorry to hear that but just remember she'll always be in your heart no matter what ." I told him . "Yes ,yes you're right she always will be ." He said softly as he smiled a bit . I smiled back at him as I then wiped his tears with a kleenex. "Do you feel a bit better ?" I asked curiously. "Yes I feel much better ." He said as he smiled . "Good to hear ." I smiled as I then kissed his cheek as we then sat down and watched some TV .

While watching TV I layed my head on his shoulder as he ran his fingers gently through my hair while we watched TV together. It always made me blush when he had done that . "Ya know what ?" He asked as he smiled . "No what is it ?" I asked as I smiled back . " I love you so much and you're the best girlfriend ever ." He said ." Awwwwww thanks I love you too and you're the best boyfriend ever ." I told him . "Thanks and you're welcome as well ." He replied with a smile . Then with that we kissed then watched the TV once again .


	57. Chapter 57-Truth Or Dare?

Veronica had came over to my house while Riley was already there she had sat down as she asked a question . "Hey do you and your boyfriend want to play Truth Or Dare ?" She asked me curiously. "Sure we'll play ." I said as I smiled as I looked over at Riley. "Sure I'm in ." He said as he nodded . " Alright I'll go first ." Veronica said as she thought for a minute. " Alright." We both said . "Alright so Erin ,truth or dare ?" She asked curiously. "Dare." I answered . "Alright I dare you to kiss Riley ." She responded . "Will do ." I nodded as I got a little closer to Riley while sitting on the floor and kissed his lips. "Alright good job now any one of you are next ." Veronica stated.

"Riley ,truth or dare ? " I asked curiously. "Truth." He replied . "K .. is it true that you really like me more then a friend ?" I asked ."Yes I like you way more then a friend even though you know that already ." He replied . "Well I like you too ." I told him . "I know you do I also love you and you love me ." He said . "Very true ." I nodded .

"Alright last one for now Riley it's your turn to ask ." Veronica said . " Alright Erin I pick you so anyways truth or dare ?" He questioned . "I'll go with a truth and a dare just for fun ." I replied . " Okay is it true that you think I'm very handsome and the dare is for you to kiss me again ." He had replied . "Alright will do and yes it is I think you're really handsome ." I told him as I smiled . " Knew it ." He giggled . I then giggled as well then kissed him on the lips once again .


	58. Chapter 58 -A Gift For Riley

Riley was now dressed in a light shade of blue jacket that was a jean jacket and he had on a pair of jeans as well . "Do you wanna go for a walk with me Riley ?" I asked curiously. "Sure let's go ." He smiled as he stood up then went out the door with me we had told Veronica we'd be back . "Hey Riley I have something for you ." I said as I faced him as he faced me and held out his hand . He then took a hold of it . " What is it ?" He asked curiously while holding whatever it was in his hand now . " It's a necklace for you I thought you might like it ." I had said as I smiled . "Like it? I love it ." He said as he winked . "Good to hear that you do I knew you would ." I replied as I kissed his cheek we then started walking down the streets again as we held hands .

Later on it started to rain . " Ah crap it's raining now let's go back to the house ." Riley had said . " Alright let's go back ." I replied as we ran back to the house and got inside as we then dried off with a towel . "We're back Veronica we had to come back really fast because it started to rain all of a sudden." He had told her . " Well at least you two are in here now so that way you two won't get wet again outside when it rains ." She stated. "Yes true ." Riley commented. "I think we should watch a movie ." I suggested . "Ya know what that's a great idea I like it ." He agreed . "Alright coolness and thank you ." I replied ."You're welcome." He smiled . With that I had put in a movie then we began watching it together while sitting down on the couch as Veronica sat on the other couch .


	59. Chapter 59-Dancing With Riley

I smiled at Riley and he smiled at me as he had asked me " So Erin, will you dance with me?" I smiled as I replied back " Of course I will you are the only boy I will dance with nobody else cause your the only boy I really love."He had blushed as I had said that then I had put my hand on his back and held his other hand as we started dancing around the room at my house . As we did Veronica had watched us and thought it was really cute also when we danced romantic music was playing throughout the house and it was beautiful and amazing.

"You having fun ?" Riley asked as he smiled . "Yes indeed I am this is really fun I love dancing with you ." I told him . " Aww thank you I'm glad your having fun and that's very sweet of you that you said you love dancing with me ." He had said as he smiled . " You're welcome ." I told him as I smiled back and looked into his blue eyes as I was still smiling I had noticed his eyes were twinkling like stars like they usually did sometimes . "Are you having fun too?" I asked Riley as I smiled . "Yes indeed I am as well ." He replied . "That's good to hear ." I replied back as I smiled at him .

" You two are literally cute together." Veronica started talking to us while we were dancing . "Thank you ." We both spoke at the same time as we both had smiled as well. "You're welcome." She smiled back at us as she said that .


	60. Chapter 60-I Love You Riley Anderson

We had just finished dancing then we had sat down on the bed as I did I had turned to face Riley and held his hand in mine then looked into his bright blue eyes and said " I love you Riley Anderson ." He then smiled and said " I love you too Erin your very sweet and I'm glad we met when we did before ." I couldn't help but smile and I also blushed as I did my cheeks had turned a light shade of pink .He giggled and said "Awwww your blushing you look so cute when you blush." I giggled and blushed more as I did I had said "Thank you ." I thought he was really cute and very charming plus he was a romantic type of guy."You're welcome ." He said back to me as he smiled back .

He was indeed the only guy I was inlove with that was really cute of course, just something about the way he smiled just made me blush everytime he did it would also make me smile as well.

" Ya know something I really think you're very handsome and I'm glad we're together ." I told him . "Awww thank you that's very sweet of you ." He said . "You're welcome Riley ." I smiled as I talked to him .


End file.
